Only One
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: Playing with mud can be fun. Derek/Stiles Oneshot.


Stiles looked around the house. He was happy Derek had decided to stay and fix it, at least now when he came over it wouldn't smell like burnt and death. Not to him anyways, he wasn't really sure about how it smelled to Derek, Scott, Jackson and Lydia but he was ok with it.

"Stiles," Alison whispered from behind him. He turned to look at her, "Stiles, Scott said he and Derek we're going out on a run yesterday, I don't think they came back." She smiled and looked around. She didn't understand what Stiles saw in this place, to her it still looked bad. She didn't want to be rude but Derek needed some decorations and furniture. At the moment it was more of an empty house up for sale.

"I know, I wanted to see who would get back first. Scott said he was going to wake up early and cake Derek in mud," Stiles looked over at Alison who was fighting not to look disgusted at the house. He understood why she felt that way but she just wasn't widening her horizon. Sure the house looked ok now, but with everything Derek was planning it would look amazing in no time.

"So you want to see Derek angry?" Alison asked stepping towards the door. Stiles shrugged and walked outside with her so she would feel less uncomfortable.

"I want to see him," Stiles turned and looked over at a fast approaching Scott.

"SHH! He's waking up!" Scott yelled as he ran over and slid trying to turn around the corner.

"I think we should follow him," Alison commented moving slowly over to where Scott was hiding. Stiles just stayed put, he wanted to Derek to accuse him so he could deny it and prove the wolf wrong about something.

"Stiles!" Scot whispered loudly, but his friend wasn't paying attention.

Derek came over storming slowly towards them as he removed the chunks of mud on his face. Stiles moved down the stairs and slowly over to the hose that was by the porch.

"Stiles! You did this!" Derek growled. Stiles could hear Scott laughing from beside the house. Derek growled at him and looked towards Stiles.

"Nope," Stiles held the hose behind his back and put his free hand against the handle, "But I did this," He pulled the hose in front of him and turned the water on spraying it at Derek's face. When he was certain most of the mud was gone, he turned it off.

Derek stood with his mouth open staring down at his now soaking wet clothes, with his hands raised up as if he were asking for a hug.

"Good morning," Stiles said smiling.

"Three…" Stiles dropped the hose hearing Alison count, "Two.." He took a step towards Scott, "Three!" He turned and sprinted towards Scott and Alison who had begun running. Derek grabbed mud in his hands and ran after them.

Scott, of course had enough time to stop and grab mud to throw towards Derek, while stiles was left trying to make it up the hill dodging the mud Derek, Scott and Alison were throwing.

"Come on Stiles!" Alison yelled encouragingly as she threw mud towards Derek. Stiles got close to the top before slipping and sliding all the way down in front of Derek.

The wolf looked down at him smirking and holding up mud to drop on him before his face was attacked by Scott's mud. Stiles took the opportunity to scramble onto his feet and run to the front of the house.

Alison turned to Scott and threw mud in his face, smiling when the beta turned at her amazed. Derek smiled and ran after Stiles. He tackled the teen into the mud with little effort then laughed.

"You're going to pay for that," Derek chuckled breathlessly.

"I don't think so!" Stiles yelled before grabbing mud and smothering it all over Derek's face, "What now?" Derek never got to reply, because the next thing he knew Scott had tackled him into the mud. Derek pushed Scott off but stayed laying down in the mud. To his amazement, Scott laid down next to him with Alison. Stiles laid down on his right laughing. Too bad Jackson and Lydia weren't here, then the pack would've been complete.

"Who thought mud was so hard to run in." Alison whispered. Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's get you home, if you get sick your dad will kill me," Scott said smiling as the walked over to Stiles car. "Stiles you coming?"

"Nope, I'm tired," He whispered with his eyes closed. Derek sat up and nodded at Scott that he would stay and watch his friend.

"I'll be back," Scott yelled before getting in the car with Alison and driving off.

"You going to stay out here in the cold?" Derek asked looking down at the teen.

"Less you got a softer place to sleep?" Stiles whispered. Derek shrugged and laid back down with Stiles.

"Just don't spray me with water when I wake up," Derek said before closing his eyes. The lasting thing he heard was stiles whisper, "No Promises," and then he fell asleep.

LAL LA LA SLEEPING TIME !

When Stiles woke up, it was Darkish. He remembered coming over at 12pmish but he didn't think he could have slept that long. He sat up. Scott wasn't back yet. He turned his head over at the spot next to him and smiled seeing Derek asleep. The wolf had mud across his face, hands, shirt and pretty much everywhere else. The only mud-free area was his lips. Stiles figured it was because he licked his lips so much, not that he noticed.

After battling over whether or not he should go back to sleep or get up, Stiles stood and walked over to the hose. He figured he would get sick if he stayed out and he didn't want Derek to beat him up for trying to cuddle. He turned the water on so only a little would run through, then began rinsing himself off the mud. Before he finished, Derek walked up to him half awake. His hair was messy and muddy and the exact opposite of scary.

Stiles looked over at him and stopped washing himself. He couldn't understand the feeling of relief or not it wasn't relief. It was like it, like if he felt. Whole. He realized Derek probably wouldn't enjoy being stared at with a goofy smiled then looked away and continued washing his head under the water.

"You should have woken me up," Derek paused in front of him, washing his hands under the stream of water when Stiles offered the hose to him, "I have a shower you know."

"You finished it?" Stiles asked surprised. Their home was almost done. Stiles' smiled faded and he looked away, it was his home not their home. "Please tell me you don't have hot water it'll make me feel less stupid."

Derek turned off the water, "I have hot water." Stiles nodded then walked over, pretending to put the hose away.

"But can you do this in a shower?" Stiles turned the water back on and sprayed Derek with it. The wolf put his hands in front of his face as he made his way over to Stiles trying not to be blasted with water. Stiles laughed because seeing Derek fight the water was funny and made him think of a dog trying to bite water from a hose. Derek finally managed to grab Stiles' hand and moved the hose away from his face. He pinned a still laughing Stiles against the wall and smiled when Stiles stopped laughing at looked at Derek smiling.

"No, but I can do this," Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips against the teen's. Stiles gasped before dropping the hose and kissing Derek back. The wolf released his hands and Stiles moved them to his neck. Derek pressed himself against Stiles, kissing the teen slowly. Stiles moved his hands into the wolf's wet hair and tugged lightly at it. Derek pulled away and leaned his forehead against Stiles. He could feel the teen's warm breath against his lips and questioned how long he would be able to avoid claiming the human as his.

"So that's why you finished the shower so quickly," Stiles whispered. Derek smiled and shook his head no.

"That's why I'm fixing the house," Derek clarified.

"Do I have to wait until then for you to do that again?" Stiles asked gulping. Derek smiled and leaned forward before two headlights broke the darkness around them. He pulled away and looked over to see Stiles' jeep. Scott had shit timing.

"I don't think that's Scott," Stiles whispered as if he'd heard Derek's thoughts. The car drove up to the house and Scott stepped out, only he wasn't alone.

"Hey guys," Lydia came out as well, with Jackson, Alison and Stiles' Dad.

"Hi, guys. Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked trying not to sound terrified. Derek subconsciously moved closer to Stiles, the back of his hand hitting the back of Stiles'.

"Didn't think we'd forgotten your birthday did you?" He carried out soda and Jackson held up a table and chairs. Lydia held napkins and paper plates. Scott held about four boxes of pizza while Alison held cups and a bag of presents. Derek looked down, he hadn't known it was Stiles' birthday.

"Wait, Jackson, Lydia, and," Stiles took the cups away from a resistant Alison, "We have all this stuff in the house." Stiles pointed his thumb to the house behind them. Derek held back and smile and nodded.

"I didn't see a table and chairs," Jackson spat.

"That's cause you weren't looking," Stiles patted his head, moving his hand away when Jackson growled, "Its in the basement."

"Why would you leave all the stuff in the basement?" Alison asked Derek.

"Less likely to be broken," Derek commented.

"Shall we?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and ran inside towards the basement.

"I told you," Alison said as Scott stared confused after the two who had entered the house.

"You heard them Jackson, put it back in the car," Lydia handed him the things and walked up the stairs after Stiles. She knew from the beginning, now all she need was for him to tell her the details.

"That explains a lot," was all the Sheriff had to say before entering the house and helping Derek move the things upstairs. At least Stiles wouldn't complain about feeling lonely anymore.


End file.
